


De peleas y confusiones

by Tannabet



Series: MesKlance2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hogwarts AU, Klance Hogwarts AU, Klance Month 2018, Klance Week 2018, M/M, Semana 1, Vanilla, and kinda gay, mi última oportunidad de participar en este fandom, mientras sea válido, so vanilla
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tannabet/pseuds/Tannabet
Summary: Lance está en su penúltimo año y decide quedarse en las fiestas navideñas en la escuela antes de prepararse para sus exámenes finales. Es un sentimental, así es. Pero no tiene mucha oportunidad de explorar la escuela una vez más. Como siempre, todo es culpa de Keith.





	De peleas y confusiones

La actividad favorita que Lance disfrutaba hacer entre clases era jugar con sus amigos, independiente de la edad que todos tuvieran. En particular cuando nevaba. Aunque el sol y la playa de Varadero lo eran todo para él, había algo especialmente mágico en el paisaje blanco que cubría los terrenos del castillo. Lo cual no era motivo de sorpresa siendo que Hogwarts era la mejor y súper secreta escuela de magia y hechicería. De verdad amaba ser parte de ella, pero al principio le había tomado tiempo acostumbrarse tanto a su nada norteamericano sistema educativo, así como a su vasto cuerpo estudiantil. Al principio no había podido comunicarse bien con las personas, pues la mayoría poseía el mismo acento extraño; las materias eran confusas; y por sobre todo, le era difícil entender las clases. Sin embargo, fue cosa de saber hacer uso de su carisma y tener mucha práctica con sus compañeros de casa para resolver los problemas de comunicación. Y quizá un encantamiento de traducción–brindado por una asombrosa y amorosa madre–formó parte de la solución a este problema.

Ojalá pudiera hacer eso mismo para salir del enorme aprieto que lo tenía sentado a espera de un castigo, afuera de la oficina de la directora y con Keith Shirogane a pocos metros de su lugar. Su más grande rival, y la razón principal por la que estaban ahí.

El incidente que los trajo a este momento había ocurrido después haber arrojado una bola de nieve a la cabeza de Ryan–traidor amigo, diagonal, ágil esquivador–, la cual terminó aterrizando en la cara de alguien más. Lance se habría jactado de su puntería, de no ser porque la cara completamente roja de Keith estaba fijada en él a través de los arcos que cubrían a los estudiantes de la nieve. Lance sabe que el error había sido suyo, en parte. Y sí, si quizás se hubiera disculpado sinceramente, las cosas no habrían escalado hasta una pelea a puñetazos. Pero Keith parecía estar de mal humor y en busca de una pelea, una a la que Lance no pudo negarse cuando el furioso mago lo comparó con uno de los duendecillos de Cornualles que habían visto durante clase. Con la adrenalina habiendo cobrado su pasaje, Lance medita que quizá se refería a su comportamiento ridículo y libre de culpa más que en su apariencia física. Lance era sensible con el tema de su apariencia; cuando estaba en tercer año había tenido un problema con un hechizo que le dejó la cara llena de granos el resto del año. Por eso es que quiso regresar el insulto hablando mal del peinado del otro, y fue infantil, eso lo reconoce. Keith había hecho amago de irse, pero Lance había creído que su movimiento había sido para sacar su varita. No queriendo ser convertido en sapo o ratón, se lanzó hacia el otro. Para cuando Lance hubo procesado que el chico había estado tan solo sacudiendo la nieve de su túnica, ya lo había tirado contra el suelo. El efecto fue inmediato.

Recordar la voz estruendosa de la maestra Luxia lanzando un hechizo para suspenderlos en el aire, lo hace encogerse en su asiento, y entonces decide mirar hacia los inquietantes retratos de pasados directores colgando sobre sus cabezas. La última directora, una mujer con nariz puntiaguda y expresión severa, parece mirarlos con tal desaprobación en el rostro que Lance puede sentir sus mejillas calentarse. Al desviar la mirada, sus ojos viajan hasta Keith, quién parecía mirar con furia al suelo mientras abrazaba su brazo derecho con fuerza contra el pecho.

Hoy se suponía que sería un día divertido, donde Lance iba a despedirse de sus amigos después de jugar. Todos planeaban marcharse para disfrutar de la navidad con sus familias. Lance tenía que quedarse ese año en la escuela. Con dieciséis años y a punto de graduarse, había decidido pasar las fiestas en el lugar que le brindó tantas memorias. Todo habría sido perfecto, sin embargo, de no ser porque Keith había decidido cruzarse en el camino.

_No, eso no es justo Lance. Fuiste tú quién lo atacó primero. Dos veces._

La voz de su consciencia sonaba muy parecida a la de Allura, quien de tanto sermonearlo, había asumido el papel de madre del grupo en los peores días. Incluso escuchaba su acento y todo. Con un enorme suspiro, el cual duele ya que su mandíbula había sido alcanzada por el codazo que Keith le propinó, se gira para verlo de frente, aunque sube una de sus piernas al banco de piedra mientras permite que la otra siga colgando. Listo para salir corriendo, independientemente de cómo reaccione el otro.

“Oye, eh… Keith, cómo- Qué tal tu- er, ¿brazo? No lo rompí, ¿verdad?” No puede evitar que algo de preocupación se escurra entre sus palabras. Por muy molesto que estuviera, y por mucho que lo odiara, no era alguien que tomara placer del dolor de otros.

Hubo unos momentos donde el silencio se prolongó tanto que Lance podía escuchar el susurro de sus ropas cada vez que uno hacía un movimiento. Estaba enloqueciendo a Lance. Antes de poder agregar algo más, Keith lo congeló en su lugar con ojos tan entrecerrados que apenas podía diferenciar el color en ellos.

“¿Por qué?” Formuló Keith, y Lance no esperaba la pregunta, así que hizo un sonido de confusión que hizo que el otro suspirara. “¿Por qué te interesa? Tú me odias, no debería importante.”

“N-no te odio.” Lance desvió la mirada, pero sintió el peso de los ojos del otro, así que se corrigió. “Bien, bien. No soy tu fan número uno, puede que te odie, solo un poquito,” para rectificar, hizo el gesto de casi juntar su pulgar y dedo índice, y volvió a mirarlo a la cara. “Pero no es como si verte con un yeso fuera algo que quisiera ver. Especialmente si es por mi culpa.”

Ambos se quedan sin decir nada por un momento. Lance puede ver el momento en el que Keith se piensa las próximas palabras.

“N-no. No está roto.” Dijo Keith con el rostro rojo, quizás también estuviera avergonzado de estar en esta situación con su rival. Lance entendía el razonamiento. “Puedes dejar de preocuparte.”

“¡No es como si estuviera preocupado!” Lance dijo con alarma. Rascando su nuca sin saber bien qué decir, decide continuar porque… Es mejor al ominoso silencio. “¿Por qué estás aquí?”

Keith frunce el ceño. “¿Disculpa?”

“Sí, ¿por qué estás aquí durante vacaciones? ¿No tienes que ir a casa o algo?”

El rostro de Keith se suaviza, y Lance se patea mentalmente, porque probablemente Keith había pensado que se refería a _qué_ hacía en una escuela de magia, siendo hijo de padres no magos y todo. No se detiene a pensar por qué es algo que le importa en primer lugar.

“No tengo por qué decírtelo.”

“¡Oh, vamos!” Expresa Lance para sorpresa del otro. “Hemos estado aquí por horas y nadie ha venido a sentenciarnos. Por lo menos podemos hablar.” Lance detestaba el silencio. “Que seamos rivales no significa que no podamos hablar.”

“Ahí estás otra vez con eso de los rivales. Lance, en serio, no tengo idea cuándo empezamos a competir por todo.” Suspira Keith y eso irrita a Lance. “Pero sé que continuarás preguntando, no importa qué tanto te ignore.”

Lance asiente, y su efusividad hace que Keith se pregunte por undécima ocasión cómo es que el otro terminó en la casa de los cuervos. Era demasiado obvio que pertenecía a la sala llena siempre de bullicio y calidez de la casa Gryffindor. Quizá si hubieran sido compañeros, la fantasía de rivalidad que Lance declaró cuando estaban en su segundo año jamás habría ocurrido. Quizás habrían sido amigos. O algo más.

La punzada en el brazo le recuerda por qué estaba tan enfurecido con el otro. Por qué siempre estaba molesto cada vez que miraba el rostro de Lance Espinosa, no importa si el chico le mandaba rayos por los ojos o si sonreía con camaradería en su dirección. La relación de rival y odio que llevaban había dejado de ser suficiente para Keith en su cuarto año, cuando se dio cuenta de que el flechazo que sentía por Lance no era algo pasajero. Y entonces, en la última semana de su quinto año, un chico de quinto que había ocupado la atención de Lance durante todo el semestre había aparecido de la nada y se había hecho su mejor amigo. Tal vez había sido por culpa de Keith, ya que Hunk y él salían más seguido y Lance solía quedar en segundo plano.

Pero ver al chico de cuarto deslizar los brazos con tanta familiaridad alrededor de Lance había puesto de un humor nefasto a Keith. Por eso al recibir la bola de nieve no dirigida a él, había saltado a la oportunidad de interactuar con Lance. Y sus hormonas habían trabajado el resto. El rostro sonrojado de Lance se había visto tan adorable rodeado de su bufanda azul que Keith no tuvo más opción que sacar su afecto a patadas. Tanto mental como literal. La pubertad era un infierno.

“Shiro salió en una expedición con el padre de Pidge a África. No hay mucho que pueda hacer en nuestro apartamento. Además, es genial tener el cuarto para mí solo de vez en cuando.” Evitó mencionar que había querido darle tiempo a Romelle de ajustarse a su nuevo hogar con Krolia antes de aprender a vivir con una hermana con los exámenes tan cerca. El estrés sería demasiado, incluso para él. “¿Qué hay de ti? Siempre eres el primero en irte.” Keith lo sabría. Siempre resentía el no poder despedirse de Lance, pero eso solo lo sabía Shiro, y Pidge, de quién no podías ocultar nada.

Lance solo se encoge de hombros. “Después de sobrevivir a los TIMOs, solo nos quedan un año antes del último examen para graduarnos. Quise aprovechar… Para apreciar la escuela. Antes de que todo termine.” Ahora era su turno para suspirar. Es extraño como él y Keith no habían hablado mucho desde el quinto año. Lance había pensado que se habían convertido en algo parecido a amigos, pero las peleas con Keith habían incrementado a tal punto que la única razón por la que no incineraban al otro era Hunk.

Y luego Hunk comenzó a juntarse más seguido con Keith. Y Lance se retrajo hacia su grupo de amigos de casa, luego de quedar atrapados en la casa de los gritos en su última salida a Hogsmade. Ambos trágicos eventos con resultados positivos para distintas partes. No los resentía, solo lamentaba que las cosas no hubieran sido distintas. Al menos tenía a Ryan. Y a Plax, y a Sven, aunque este último tendía a mantenerse alejado de las travesuras en las que Lance encantaba meterse.

Tanto estaba sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó a la directora acercarse hasta que estuvo en frente de ambos. Lance se paró tan rápido como pudo en su posición actual, Keith solo levantó la cabeza, aun sosteniendo su brazo tan cerca cómo podía.

“Ha pasado un tiempo desde que los tuve a los dos al mismo tiempo en mi dirección, jóvenes.” Comenzó la directora Sanda, y Lance no supo si lo decía con humor o sarcasmo. Siempre tuvo problemas con leer el carácter de los demás. “Imagino que este tiempo en el pasillo sin escuchar sus gritos los ha hecho reflexionar.”

Lance quería preguntar qué había estado haciendo todo este tiempo encerrada en su oficina mientras ellos morían de aburrimiento sentados afuera, pero la pequeña sonrisa de la mujer envió escalofríos por su cuerpo.

“¿Qué va hacer con nosotros? ¿Nos va a castigar o solo seguirá mirándonos ahí parada?” Lance escuchó a Keith preguntar y, si su varita no hubiera sido confiscada por el día, habría mandado un hechizo de silencio temporal con tal de que Keith dejara de desafiar a la autoridad a la primera oportunidad.

“Cuida tu tono, Shirogane, o podría estar tentada a mandarlos a tallar el piso del comedor en este momento.” Consiguiendo lo querido, la directora Sanda continuó. “Siendo que ambos van a quedarse durante las vacaciones, he decidido que el mejor castigo para ustedes será atender a las lechuzas hasta que comiencen las clases, y limpiar sus salas comunes mientras están en eso. No quiero volver a verlos en mi oficina hasta que hayan terminado, ¿he sido clara?”

Lance tragó duro y solo pudo asentir. Keith solo se encogió de hombros. En realidad, era malo lidiando con los adultos fuera de su familia. Por lo que desafiarlos venía como segunda naturaleza para él. Al menos podía cumplir con esos castigos. Aunque tener hacerlo en compañía de Lance iba a probar ser un desafío que dudaba ser capaz de cumplir.

============================================

Fue en su tercer día cuando notó que Lance suspiraba más de lo usual. Normalmente, Keith lo había tachado como un acto para llamar la atención, Lance era bueno haciéndose notar. Pero la escuela estaba prácticamente desierta, y las lechuzas eran su única compañía. Lance amaba las lechuzas. Por eso dejó la escoba de lado y se cruzó de brazos:

“¿Extrañando a alguien?” Su tono intenta ser casual, pero la inquietud de su estancia lo delataría si no fuera porque Lance, recargado contra su propia escoba, se queda mirando fuera de la ventana de la lechucería.

“Mi familia.” Voltea a mirar a Keith, y el otro puede notar lo hinchado de sus ojos. “Mis amigos. El ruido constante de los pasillos. Ya sabes, lo normal.”

Keith vuelve a tomar la escoba para barrer ausentemente. “Podrías volver, ¿sabes? Yo podría encargarme de todo esto.  Disfrutar el año nuevo con ellos.”

Lance niega suavemente e intenta sonreír. “¿Y dejar que Sanda deje caer una tormenta sobre mí? ¡Nope! ¡Gracias!”

Intenta hacerlo a modo de broma, pero Keith no parece captarlo.

“Hablo en serio, no se lo diría.” Lo dice con tanta convicción que Lance no puede evitar cohibirse un poco.

“Lo- Lo sé, Keith. Solo estaba bromeando.”

Nadie dice nada mientras el ulular de las lechuzas los rodean. Volvieron a sus tareas y Keith se permitió divagar. No le gustaba ver a Lance tan decaído, y sin el estrés de las clases y la distracción que proveían sus amigos, su cabeza continuaba girando en torno del Ravenclaw. Quizá la razón por la que no dormía se debía que su habitación debía estar tan sola como la de Keith. Pero a diferencia de él, Lance era una persona de gente. Estar solo era lo que menos le gustaba. Quedaba casi una semana y media para que la escuela volviera a su furor anterior.

Así es como Keith planeó llevar a Lance al observatorio.

No fue algo sencillo. Pasar la vigía del velador no sería sencillo. Y estaba el asunto de si Lance aceptaría seguirlo tan tarde en la noche, solo ellos dos. Pero Keith no pensaba en las implicaciones que traería llevar al chico que le gusta a ver las estrellas con él. Solo quería hacer, por una vez, algo lindo por Lance. No había tenido muchas oportunidades de hacerlo y estar tanto tiempo a su alrededor durante los castigos, solo servía para aumentar esa necesidad. Por lo que puso manos a la obra.

Lance, por otro lado, nunca esperó que el vacío de sus amigos fuera tan grande. Aunque estar con Keith ayudaba. No hablaban mucho, pero cuando se trataba de Keith, bastaba la presencia del otro para hacer sentir a Lance acompañado. Se pregunta cómo es que pudo durar tanto tiempo sin tenerlo cerca.

Quizá esta realización fue el porqué de aceptar encontrarse en la torre de Astronomía. Lance siempre había querido ir ahí para algo más que clases, pero nunca se había animado a pedirle a alguien que lo acompañara. Se sentía demasiado privado, muy personal. Le hacía sentir que, si tuviera que ir allá arriba, tenía que ser con alguien especial. Entonces Nyma pasó y abandonó la idea del romance por un tiempo.

Lo que Lance no esperaba al llega a la torre, fue ver un tendido de sábanas y almohadas que, de una u otra forma, Keith había conseguido escabullir. Solo faltaban las velas y se sentiría como una velada romántica. Algo alocado se encendió en su pecho cuando Keith giró, su túnica hecha un lado, haciendo visible esos nefastos guantes sin dedos mientras giraba para darle la cara.

“Creí que querrías ver las estrellas desde un lugar cómodo.” Ante su sorprendido silencio, Keith continuó. “Noté lo agotado que has estado estos días y creí que algo de tiempo fuera de tu habitación te haría bien. Qué… ¿Qué te parece?”

Lance en realidad no tenía idea de qué le parecía. La incredulidad de que alguien –de que ese alguien fuese Keith- hiciera algo tan atento para él, algo tachando a lo romántico nada menos, no conseguía hacer sentido en su cabeza. Pero ya estaba hablando antes de que su cerebro se pusiera de acuerdo con sus palabras.

“Es perfecto.” Dio un par de pasos hacia el tendido y se dejó caer de cara contra una de las almohadas. Keith simplemente lo miró. “Demasiado perfecto. ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? Por la barba de Merlín, qué rayos-…”

Mientras continuaba los balbuceos, Lance no fue capaz de notar la miraba de pura adoración que se situó en el rostro de Keith.

“Lance, Lance, no hablo,” ríe un poco, “no hablo idioma amortiguado. ¿Qué quieres decir?”

“Quiero-,” alzando la cabeza, los ojos de Lance reflejaron las brillantes estrellas, dejando a Keith sin aire por unos instantes. “Quiero decir que esto es lo más grandioso que nadie haya hecho por mí. Muchas- Muchas gracias, Keith.”

No quería llorar, pero lágrimas ya se habían comenzado a acumular sin intención. Keith se agachó a su lado alarmado sin saber dónde poner sus manos.

La emoción era lo que había llevado a Lance a sollozar un poco. Pero se recuperó rápido para alivio y pronta irritación de Keith. Lance se incorporó de un salto y, tomándolo de la mano, arrastró a Keith hasta el observatorio donde pudieran observar las estrellas e inventar la historia tras sus orígenes. Las invenciones fueron más parte de Lance que de Keith, aunque el otro le siguió el juego y cuando sus palabras comenzaban a deslizarse por el cansancio, ambos se acercaron a las cobijas del suelo. Keith había invocado un encantamiento para mantenerlas cálidas aún en el suelo, y Lance no podía estar más agradecido.

Al principio pusieron espacio entre ellos, pero siguieron conversando hasta que la luz de las estrellas se fue opacando, dando espacio a la luz dorada para difuminarlas en un azul cielo. La mano de Lance pronto encontró la de Keith, ansiando el contacto. Keith no la sacudió, y así los dos quedaron dormidos sin preocuparse porque el intendente o algún profesor los encontrara. Lance descansó como no había podido en días y Keith superó el clamor de palpitares en su pecho, ambos dejando al sueño cernirse sobre ellos como un manto de calma y serenidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que es obvio cuándo me rendí en seguir escribiendo. Tengo sueño. Son las 4.30 de la madrugada y jamás había escrito tanto en mi vida. No está beteado, nunca uso beta. Pero estoy entregando esto un día tarde. Siendo justos? Me desanimaba no recordar mucho del universo de Hogwarts como para escribir algo. Hubiera querido agregar y cambiar muchas cosas, pero creo que eso lo haré para una serie diferente, después de acabar el KlanceMonth. Quería darles un beso, sorry Keith.  
> Mi narración cambia y lo editaré mañana. Probablemente. Quién sabe. Algunas veces cambia de narrador Y espero que tenga suficiente consistencia como para no confundir al lector. Si es así, me disculpo. DISFRUTEN!!!


End file.
